Chloe
Chloe, is a Four-Year-Old Little Girl Who Delights in Playing Dress up With her Friends. She is really very adorable but very lovable and friendly, she often cries in tears to get her 7 year old brother Tomson Corbin her attention and when she hears loud noises when she is taking a nap. Dress up Play is where Chloe Unleashes her vivid and fanciful Imagination, Embarking Upon Fantastic Adventures. Chloe's magical closet is powered up by Kai-lan and her animal friends' super happy heart. Chloe is a Brave and Confident Little Girl who Listens to Her Heart and Trusts That it will lead into Wonderful and Whimsical Places. Evertthing is Possible in her World! Meet Chloe's Closet Meet Friends Lovely Carrot Tara Ransen Andy Lil Rolf Marcus McGwire Daniela Rylant James Horton and Riley Harris Quotes "''I'm sorry brother''"' Chloe says to Greg Corbin after breaking his video game by accident. Family Members *'Mrs. Gina Corbin '- Chloe's blonde haired mother who appears in some of the episodes. Her nationality is Welsh. *'Mr. Paul Corbin''' - Chloe's brown haired father who appears in some of the episodes and loves Country Music. His nationality is Welsh. *'Gregory Corbin - '''Chloe's 13 year old blonde brother who acts like Gregory Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid and is a indoor person.He is an outcast who has, according to him, unreliable friends. He is very concerned about his popularity level and how he looks in public. He absolutely loves video games and slacking off, taking after his older brother Rodrick Corbin. As much as he dislikes his older brother, he takes up a lot of traits from him (selfish, slacker, etc.) He also has an interest in cartooning and making comics.He explains that he has nothing that he is incredibly good at, other than video games and comics. As such, he spends most of his time on them, which deters him away from schoolwork and chores. He always blames this behavior on others, as shown by the quote above, although it technically makes no sense, as he was the one who started behaving this way; nobody forced him or influenced him, other than probably his elder brother, Rodrick, to act in this manner. He almost always takes advantage of Rowley, and uses him as a decoy for his own schemes and desires, and also attempts to raise money through his schemes for his own personal use. He also had a crush on Holly Henson, but his attempt failed as she called him Fregley, which Greg took as an insult due to his incredibly critical nature. Greg often comes up with many plans to impress girls, make money and to be popular among his school, but mostly all of his schemes fail, and lead to serious, unfair and unwanted circumstances which he also blames on other people. Greg is also uncomfortable around Fregley, the most unpopular kid in his school. Many of his teachers hate him since they all had Rodrick Corbin as a student in middle school, and they expect Greg to be as bad as his brother is. This is evidence that Greg's teachers don't realize that just because Rodrick or anyone else was bad doesn't mean that Greg or anyone else's sibling will be the same. It should also be noted that while Greg is, for the most part, a watered down version of Rodrick, he does not have any productive interests (Which is something Rodrick has, if you think about it) and could actually beconsidered more hurtful than Rodrick in mental terms. Rowley McGwire's parents also see Greg as a bad influence. He is really very bad at school, failing in most of subjects, and he does not make any effort in school whatsoever; he is also ignorant to the fact that his expectations, which are exceedingly high, come from a good education. Greg is often pushed by his parents to either participate in sports, or read books or newspapers more often, but he prefers to play video games instead. Greg is an abusive and narcissistic person, who only admires himself as the best person in the world, and views every person he does not like as imperfect and immature. He is also hypocritical in the fact that he repeatedly criticizes people for their flaws, although Greg himself makes those mistakes, which he proceeds to blame other people for. By the third and fourth book, Greg is apparently attempting to give up his video game addiction, and is trying to move on to participate in sports more frequently and read more. Note that many children around his age can relate to his personality. In the book, it is shown recurring that Greg's main interests are video games and comics, and spends most of his time on that. For a time, he harbored a hope of drawing for the school newspaper, but his comic was bowdlerized by the editor and Rowley’s comic was better liked by the people at his school. He hardly shows any other talents; most of which his teachers and parents view as a good sign. Greg is good at singing and has a "nice soprano voice", as implied in Diary of a Wimpy Kid. He is said to have a interest in Home Economics, however in the movie he burnt a cake he was baking. Also, he says that being good at sewing does not make him popular. He got a toy helicopter for his birthday and but then 2 weeks later he got his toy helicopter taken away and gotten putted away in a trash bag with his name on it in the garage because he got a F- on his English test in school Mr. Paul Corbin said "We will be taking this away and and put it into a trash bag with your name on it in the garage until your English grade improves and we will get you a new one! Chloe and her friends got little kid costumes and toys, little kid books and Gregory Corbin gets clothes and books, Mrs. Gina Corbin and Mr. Paul Corbin want him to study to become a great scholar like Gohan from Dragon Ball Z. He has a crush on Holly McGwenson. His nationality is Welsh. *'Manny Corbin '- Chloe's 5 year old blonde haired brother is thought by Greg Corbin to be extremely selfish, spoiled, self-centered, greedy, and paranoid, never caring for anybody at all. He always gets out of trouble and gets whatever he wants in his life by showing cute and troubled looks or crying. He is thought to be spoiled by his parents Mr. Paul Corbin and Mrs. Gina Corbin, which always makes Greg Corbin and Chloe Corbin and her brothers and sisters in the Corbin family unhappy, because he, nor his brother Rodrick Corbin, has ever gotten as many privileges as Manny Corbin. Manny Corbin can't seem to get the concept of potty training; this is mainly because of Uncle Joe Corbin (Greg Corbin in the film) telling him to watch out for the '''Potty Monster', which prevented him from ever stepping into the bathroom for six months. According to the first book, Manny Corbin is a fan of the television show [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street] and all kinds of educational TV shows, especially the [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/C_is_for_Cookie C is for Cookie] sketch. Manny's interests are reasonable for his age, always asking for toys and items for toddlers. *'Tomson Corbin' - Chloe's blonde haired helpful and caring 7 year old brother and loves Country Music and gets Toys every Christmas and birthdays. His natonality is Welsh. *'Rodrick Corbin '- Chloe's 16 year old blonde haired teenage brother who loves Heavy Metal Music, Hip Hop Music and Rap Music. Like Gregory Corbin, it is explained that he is only good at a few things, namely music, and spends most of his time on it, which deters him away from schoolwork. It is known that Gregory Corbin thinks Rodrick is lazy and stupid, though there are clues that show otherwise. Rodrick isn't the smartest of his family, since he hardly makes an effort at school, constantly asking his parents to do his work for him. Although Rodrick is portrayed in this manner, he is actually quite intelligent in manipulating other people. Rodrick is said by Greg to be a really very bad speller (though he spelled everything right besides band names on his activity page in the Do-It-Yourself Book) and is said to be completely ignorant about how to use any electronic device (although this may be more manipulation to get things done for him; he is clearly seen using an iPod in Rodrick Rules and a cell phone in a flashback in Dog Days.)Rodrick has a band called Löded Diper, which is a metal band whose lead singer is a man named Bill Walterson, who is a 35 year old high school drop out, is unemployed, and still lives with his parents. Rodrick is the drummer of the band. Rodrick did terribly back in elementary and middle school. The only reason why Rodrick is doing slightly better at high school is because he cheats by having his dad do all the work for him. Rodrick is extremely lazy when it comes to school, and that explains where Greg Corbin gets his laziness from. Rodrick would much rather sleep then pay attention to real life and everybody knows he loves to sleep. His nationality is Welsh. *'Andy Corbin '- Chloe's adoptive 9 year old blonde haired helpful brother his old last name was Andy Jackson, the reason he was adopted because his parents are divorced because of his father was yelling at him for getting all F-s and bad scores on his tests and quizzes in Cherry Wood Elementary School and trying to send him to Military School and sent to a orphanage Chloe and her family adopted him. his nationality is Welsh. *'Noah Corbin '- Chloe's 10 year old blonde haired brother. Joy Corbin feels that Chris' parenting style is too "old school" with his yelling, scaring the children, and being too strict & tempermental and really very horrifying. Noah Corbin has a strained relationship with Chris Corbin, who berates him as a brat when he's angry. Chris Corbin feels that Joy Corbin is undermining him by challenging his parenting style, which how his own mother didn't do with his father when he was growing up . His behavior can be a bit aggressive and does not respect Chloe and her family, aunts, uncles and grand aunts, grand uncles, relatives and his friends, cousins. Noah Corbin had his toy LEGO's taken away and sold to the children of Sunshine Preschool for 29 dollars and 58 cents. His nationality is Welsh. *'Ryan Corbin '- Chloe's 7 year old blonde haired brother. His nationality is Welsh. *'Jake Corbin - '''Chloe's 5 year old blonde haired brother. His nationality is Welsh. *'Alexa Corbin - Chloe's 4 year old blonde haired sister. Her nationality is Welsh. *'Andrew Corbin '- Chloe's 4 year old helpful and caring blonde haired brother. His nationality is Welsh. *'Clara Corbin '- Chloe's adoptive 4 year old helpful and caring blonde haired sister, her old name was Clara Anderson, the reason why she was adopted by Mr. Paul corbin and Mrs. Gina Corbin because her family was killed and his house was bombed with 3 rapper styled cars packed with dynamite by 15 male teenagers from Cherry Wood High School and was homeless and bullied and later Chloe and her family adopted her. Her nationality is Welsh. *'Andrea Corbin '- Chloe's adoptive 5 year old helpful and caring blonde haired sister, her old last name was Andrea Jason, the reason why she was adopted because her family was slaughtered and her house was bombed by 3 rapper styled cars packed with dynamite 14 male teenagers from Westwood High School. Her nationality is Welsh. *'Maxy '- Chloe's pet Dalmatian adopted by Chloe from Cherry Wood Animal Shelter and later got married to a female Dalmatian named Juliet and later gave birth to 6 Dalmatian puppies 3 males and 3 females. His Nationality is Welsh. *'Jack Corbin '- Chloe's 20 year old helpful and caring blonde haired brother and he is later married to Susan Corbin and gave birth to Timmy Corbin and Cody Corbin. *'Mason Corbin '- Chloe's Adoptive 6 year old helpful and caring blonde haired brother, he got adopted by Chloe and her family because his parents were divorced because of his father's unappealing job and sent to a orphanage and got adopted by Chloe and her family. His nationality is Welsh. *'Grandpa Henry Corbin '- Chloe's 51 year old blonde haired Grandpa. His nationality is Welsh. *'Grandma Anna Corbin '- Chloe's 51 year old blonde haired Grandma. Her nationality is Welsh. *'Uncle Chris Corbin '- Chloe's 25 year old brown haired uncle and Noah Corbin's father. Joy Corbin feels that Chris' parenting style is too "old school" with his yelling, scaring the children, and being too strict & tempermental and really horrifying, everytime Noah Corbin disrespect Chloe and her family and his friends, aunts, grand aunts and uncles, grand uncles, his grandma and grandpa, cousins, relatives and hurts Maxy and Juliet's puppies, Chris Corbin sends and drags Noah Corbin to bed without food and water every daytime and tries to send Noah Corbin to military school. His nationality is Welsh. *'Uncle Joe Corbin '- Chloe's 25 year old blonde haired uncle. His nationality is Welsh. *'Uncle Lauren Corbin '- Chloe's 25 year old blonde haired aunt and is the wife of Joe Corbin. Her nationality is Welsh. *'Franklin Corbin '- He is Greg's, Rodrick's, and Manny's unpredictable and serious blonde haired father. He is the husband of Susan Corbin and the brother of Joe Corbin and Gary Corbin. He has to do all Rodrick's school papers for him because Rodrick pretends he does not know how to type.is Frank is over-possessed, disciplinary, argumentative, critical, over-reactive, shrill, irritable, strict, insecure, easily-bothered, ill-tempered, shallow, and emotional. He is constantly bothered and troubled by such small matters, such as Rodrick's typing skills and Greg's silly mistakes, and always wants his sons to look good in front of his boss, a very small matter that Frank constantly gets worked up about; this shows that, like his son, he is shallow and worries about what other people think about him rather than what he thinks about himself. He is very serious and over-possessed in the fact that if his sons do something that irritate him ever so slightly, it makes him become incredibly serious and critical of their behavior. He is a hard worker, and has a poor relationship with all of his sons, since the three cannot relate to each other at all in any way possible, nor can they relate to Frank himself. Frank has a very strong interest in American history, proven by the fact that he builds a Civil War battlefield in his spare time. He does not let anybody into the furnace room where the Civil War battlefield is housed, as he is extremely cautious about what he lets people do to his battlefield as he thinks it can be easily ruined. **'''Heavy-metal music - Frank, Paul and Susan, Gina and Chloe and her friends and family utterly dislike this genre of music, since it drives him and Chloe and her friends and family crazy. **'Hip Hop Music '- Frank, Paul and Susan, Gina and Chloe and her friends and family''' utterly dislike this genre of music and has bad words, since it drives him and Chloe and her friends and family crazy. **'Rap Music '- Frank, , Paul and Susan, Gina and Chloe and her friends and family utterly dislike this genre of music and has bad words, since it drives him and Chloe and her friends and family crazy. **'''Video games - Frank , Paul and Susan, Gina and Chloe and her friends and family thinks that video games are simply a subject of distraction that prevents Greg from doing exercise. **[[Rowley Jefferson|'Rowley McG'wire]]- Frank thinks that Greg's best friend is "accident prone" (he accidentally knocked over a dish. **'Teenage delinquents'- Frank, Paul and Susan, Gina and Chloe and her friends and family finds teenage delinquents as a complete source of trouble. **'His younger brother' - Prior to the end of The Ugly Truth, Frank found his brother as a huge troublemaker that always causes some sort of trouble with his family. At the end of The Ugly Truth, they are apparently getting along again. *'Uncle Gary Corbin' - Chloe's 24 year old blonde haired uncle who have been married 4 times. All of his wives and Chloe's blonde haired aunts divorced him as soon as they found out about is financial situation and job Mr. Paul Corbin and Mrs. Gina Corbin said "Gary Corbin has to grow up and stop acting like a child". 1st wife: Linda Reason for divorce and he ended up getting arrested: Job unappealing for her. 2nd wife: Charlene Reason for divorce and he ended up getting arrested: Financial miscommunication (He had 45 dolars instead of 45,000 dollars.) 3rd wife: Lydia Reason for divorce and he ended up getting arrested: Unknown 4th wife: Sonja Reason for divorce and he ended up getting arrested: He was only engaged to her coincidence when a play with a banner saying "MARRY ME SONJA" flew over the baseball game at which they were going to break up because he wanted to start dating her sister. 'Great Grandpa Chester Corbin '- Chloe's grey haired great grandpa, he was married to Gammie Corbin. He died of Parkinson's disease. Timeline Week 1 Day 1 - Jenny Randerson met Chloe and her whole family and friends at the farm with a petting zoo and at the wild west styled farmers market. Day 2 - Jenny Randerson won a trophy at soccer with Chloe and her friends, brothers and sisters, Day 3 - After the Soccer gam,e Jenny Randerson went to the swimming pool at the clubhouse and talked to Chloe and her friends and family. Day 4 - Jenny Randerson began seeing the play Sleeping Beauty from Disney with Chloe and her friends and family at Apple Wood High School. Day 5 - Chloe and her friends and family began defending the playground from teenage boys trying to vandalize the playground. Day 6 - Jenny Randerson and Chloe and her friends and family take a friends and family field trip to the beach at 1:00 PM and had a lot of fun at the boardwalk. Day 7 - Jenny Randerson Gallery All Chloe Chloe-and-Lovely-Carrot-chloes-closet-18333282-298-235.jpg|Chloe and Lovely Carrot Chloe-chloes-closet-20149434-354-470.jpg|Meet Chloe microsite_img_chloecloset2.jpg|Closet chloe_07b.jpg|Sing Chloe chloe_06b.jpg|Coloring Chloe chloe_05b.jpg|Chloe Ball 8440010.jpg|Chloe's Closet DVD Vol 1 8535919.jpg|Chloe's Closet DVD Vol 2 NC-Chloes-Closet.jpg|Chloe Jet and Tara puppet_chloe.jpg|Chloe Puppet which_chloe_en.jpg|Chloe Which hat_en.jpg|Princess Chloe What the Hat chloe.jpg|Be Happy Chloe wizard.jpg|Chloe and Friends Wizard 11046-2-17.jpg|Lil and Chloe 11046-1-6.jpg|LTC 11046-2-23.jpg|CLT 11046-1-19.jpg|Tara Lil and Chloe Category:Chloe Friend Category:Chloe Friends Category:Chloc Friends